1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuit breaker, more particularly, relates to a self-test module of electronic circuit breaker.
2. The Related Art
Low voltage circuit breaker is a kind of switching device which can not only connect and break normal load current and overload current, but also can connect and break short-circuit current. At present, low voltage circuit breaker has been widely used.
Reliable operations of the low voltage circuit breaker relates to people's life and property safety. In order to ensure the reliability of low voltage circuit breakers, thermo magnetic circuit breakers are provided with test buttons for testing the reliability of an action mechanism. With the construction of smart grids, the applications of electronic circuit breakers are popularized, more and more electronic circuit breakers appear in low voltage circuit breaker field. However, electronic circuit breakers are lack of functions for testing the completeness and reliability.
Existing thermal magnetic circuit breakers (non-electronic) are provided with test buttons for testing the reliability of the action mechanism. Existing electronic low voltage circuit breakers do not have a test function, or only have a tripping test function. A few products have a self-test function, but the self-test function requires external accessories. It is not convenient to carry or use the external accessories. The accessories and the circuit breakers cooperating with the accessories are expensive. Further, even with the external accessories, the self-test function or the detected information is not clear enough. It is still difficult and inconvenient to realize a test under non-working status such as manufacturing, installation or maintenance of the circuit breakers.